CHANGES
by isumiitachi
Summary: Percy was betray by his family, his friends, everyone he trust. Then he meet the Volturi. 4 years later, they meet him again but… he change. Edward/Percy/Jacob, SLASH. You have been warned
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story. I hope you would like it ^_^**

**Please ****enjoy~~**

* * *

**PERCY P.O.V**

PERCY P.O.V

I am walking towards the Olympian throne room. I felt excited, because I had been summoned by Zeus himself, but also a bit worried. Why would Zeus call me? Well, I did just help them win the war with Gaea, didn't I? I wonder if the gods are going to reward me with something?

I walked in the throne room. Almost all of my friends are there, but they look so… cold.

"Kneel down, Perseus Jackson," Zeus said and I did what he told me.

"Now Perseus Jackson, traitor of Olympus, the one who gave Gaea our secret information, you will be forever banished from Olympus, Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter- never to return." Zeus said, and his words are like thunder to my ears.

"I did no such thing! I just saved you!" I yelled desperately, looking at my father for help but…

"You are a disgrace Percy, I wish I didn't have a son like you," he said.

I looked over at my friends.

"Annabeth, Jason, guys, please say something!" I yelled.

"Traitor," Jason said

They threw me out of Olympus, they left me, my heart broken…

* * *

I ran back to my mother's house but… she threw me out.

"I wish I never had a son like you," she said, such hurtful words

I'm running and running, I don't know where I'm going to, but I'm continuing to run. I have been crying. I don't want to cry but… tears just keep streaming down my face.

Why? After all I have done for them, why didn't they believe me? WHY?

I ran until I felt like my body was stopped by something so powerful that it almost broke my bones. I felt my neck was bitten and I felt blood running out of my veins. Excruciating pain took over my body.

Everything went black.

I wonder, is this the end?

* * *

**So…continued?**

**I'm having a difficult time deciding the paring. Suggest PLEASE ^_^**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, you have no idea how happy I was when you guys review ^_^ Thank you so much**

**To pandalover9914 "I will try better at my grammar, sorry~ I'm not very confident in my English so… hihi, please put up with me ^_^"**

**To Le Diablo Blanc2 "Thanks for your suggestion...Um I don't think I'll let Percy be "hunted" by Artemis, The gods will be looking for him alright but not the kind of "wanting him dead hunted" ^_^**

**To 'unknown guest' : Thank you for your suggestion ^_^**

**To PJandLGequalsLove Thank you so much ^_^ I'm trying not to make the plot too boring for you guys. **

**Now...on with chapter 2**

* * *

PERCY P.O.V

I woke up lying on the floor in a big room. There are three men in the room. They look weird; they have really pale skin, like they've never seen the sun before. They have long hair and they wear… cloaks? Who still wears cloaks these days?

A dark haired man must've noticed that I woke up,

"Hello child, are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine but…who are you?" I answered.

"Ah, how rude of us. My name is Aro, this is Marcus," he said pointing to one of the others, "and Caius. Now, tell me your name child."

"My name is Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy. Nice to meet you all," I answered him. I still have a million questions though. Where am I? How did I get here? And I think he's nice but… there's something off about him.

"Ah, such a sweet and polite child. I think he'll fit just right in our coven, don't you think so, Marcus, Caius?"

"Indeed," they said at the same time, freaking me out a little.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

But then I noticed, my skin… it looked pale like those men. My skin can't possibly be so pale. I practice under the sun all the time. My skin has always been very tan, ever since I went to camp. But... then why is it so pale? I looked at them, waiting for an answer.

"Let me explain it to you child, to state it bluntly, you are now a vampire," Aro said with a straight face. I waited for someone to jump out and say 'not!', but it never came.

"V-v-VAMPIRE? I can't be a Vampire! Oh Hades!" I yelled. I can't believe what I just heard!

"You are child, believe it or not," Aro said, then he stepped down to where I'm shaking on the floor. He kneeled down and reached out his hand.

"May I see?" he asked.

I don't know what he's planning to do, what does 'see' mean? Still, I wearily reached out my hand for him. He took it and closed his eyes. About 2 minutes later, he stood up and said,

"What a poor child, betrayed by those you loved and trusted."

"H-How do you know that?"

"I can see it child, your past." I was still very confused, but nodded for him to continue on.

"Now, let me ask, are you willing to join us- the Volturi? Are you ready to put your past behind, Percy?"

I looked at him, wondering if my life could start again here. I was still so hurt after all the betrayal I have suffered. I missed camp, my friends, Annabeth...

So, naturally, I decided to trust him.

"Yes," I answered.

He smiled, reaching out his hand for me. I took it and I walked with him, away from my old life.

Away from pain and suffering.

* * *

**That's chapter 2 for you.**

**I hope it's not boring. The fun begin in next chapter! 4 YEARS LATER**

**About the paring, I don't think I'll let Percy be with anyone for now. Jane is a great choice but… I don't know, it just doesn't seem right for me**

**Do you think I should make SLASH( male x male) ?**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you for all your reviews,thank you so much!^_^ I'm so happy right now! **

**About the paring, ,I'm still thinking. But for those who want Percy x Rosalie. I'm so sorry for disappointed you but… I CAN'T _ Like I said in my profile, if I ever do another pairing of Male x female then it's only about Jane Volturi. I'm sorry~ it's just feel so weird~ and Rosalie has Emment already, doesn't she? Please don't hate my story because of this **

**Some said I should do SLASH and some said I shouldn't, so… I'm still thinking ^_^**

**And yes, Percy will have new power. The Volturi found him because in my first chapter, one of the Volturi drank his blood, but he didn't die so he turned into a Vampire. I didn't make it so clear, did I ? Haha, my fault =_=**

**And overprotective parents huh? That's a nice idea, thank you for your suggestion ^_^**

**I really want to answered your review a more decent way but… I'm using my IPad cus my laptop is dead and it's so hard so...I'm sorry, I'll try to answer you guys more decent ^_^**

**Now, on with the chapter…**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

4 YEARS LATER

PERCY P.O.V

It has been four years already, I still remember the first time master Aro introduced me to everyone, I was so nervous then, I thought my heart could have jumped out of my chest (if it still beating). I mean, what would the hundred-year-old vampires think of the newbie?

It turns out, that was an irrational fear. I became one of the highest-ranking members of the Volturi. I was so proud of that. They're my new family and I love them.

Alec, Demitri, Felix and Heidi are my friends. They aren't funny like my old friends at camp, more serious actually, but they love me in their own way. And Jane, she's my best friend. I had at first thought she was very cold, but after one training session together, we quickly warmed up to each other, especially since our powers are almost the same.

Jane has the ability to induce a crippling, although illusory, pain in other people's minds, while I can create their worst nightmare. We both can destroy other people's minds.

And to think that I used to risk my own life to save humans, now I can kill them without hesitation. Such weak creatures with selfish minds and tainted hearts. I despise them, I always enjoy torturing them, hearing their screams, seeing them suffer. Now they'll feel what I felt back then - their worst nightmare.

I feel really happy now except that now I became short - really short and "beautiful". Apparently, being beautiful and being a vampire is a package deal. My features shifted into ones of absolute beauty girls would die for. Literally.

But luckily, my eyes changed color, they're red now. They was blue before, the color I used to be so proud because it made me remember my father - Poseidon, now I'm not sure I should even call him "father".

"Percy, Aro called for you," Jane said, walking into my "room". It's not much of a room, actually more of a storage considering vampires don't sleep, or even need to sit down.

"Ah, thanks Jane, I'll be there right away," I answered her.

"I heard that we got a new mission, and it's a very important one too, Aro looked serious Percy."

"It'll be alright Jane, don't worry. Since our fight with the Cullens, no coven will dare to question our power again, I don't think it's that serious."

Ah, those stupid veggie Vampires, did they think they can win over us? The Volturi? How stupid! It was lucky for them that the Renesmee girl is not an immortal child or we would've destroyed them.

As Jane and I walked in the throne room, Aro, Marcus and Caius were already there. Jane was right, they look dead serious.

"Master, you called me?" I said.

"Percy, my boy, thank you Jane, you may go now," Master Aro said and Jane walked out the doors, leaving alone in the room with who I like to call the "better big three".

"Master? Is there something wrong?" I asked. They looked weird.

"Percy, my dear boy. We need you to do something for us. I know this maybe a little hard to accept for you but Percy, you're the only one who can do this," Aro said, making me feel nervous.

"I'll do anything for you master," I answered. That is true, though. I'd do anything for them because they were the ones who save me from my rotten, dead-end life.

"Percy, I know you do not wish to meet those from your past again, but they request our help, and there are reasons why we call them gods. I afraid we must sent you, since you know them the most," Aro said, surprising me. Those from my past? The gods? I don't want to meet them again but… I don't want to fail my new family either.

I lower my head, thinking of what I should do. It will be alright, right? They banished me, so… they wouldn't need me to stick around after words. I'll just go there to do my job and leave. I don't care about them, so that should be fine, right?

"Yes, I'll go Master and… I won't fail you."

"Percy, are you sure?" Master Marcus asked. He was the one that cared about my feelings the most, though Aro came in a close second.

"Yes master Marcus, I'll go. I'll be alright. I don't know them anymore. They are be strangers to me."

"And you will come here or contact us immediately if they try to harm you, yes Percy?" Master Caius asked.

"Yes master Caius, I'll not let they kill me…and I will not come too close to anyone."

"Now, go and rest Percy, you will be leaving tommorow. Felix and Demitri will accompany you with your mission."

"Yes master Aro, please excuse me." I said, walking towards the doors. Before I left though,

"Oh, and Percy?" asked Aro.

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

As I walked to my room, I knew I'd be ready. I grew more confident with every step I took. They banished me, I don't need them anymore. I'm not afraid of them. My family is here - the Volturi.

And they are nothing but strangers.

* * *

**So… how was it? Is it bad ? I hope it's not bad ^_^**

**I try to make the chapter longer so…how was it? **

**Well, when I mean he change, I mean both the outside and the inside so… hihi**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for review, I love you so much ^_^**

**About the paring, I decided it won't be any. I'm sorry! I really want to make SLASH but for some people, SLASH is uncomfortable and… well, I made Percy short and beautiful so, he can't be with any girl either, it will just be weird =_= but of course, it might change later if everyone are comfortable with me making Slash ^_^ So sorry if I disappointed you. Please don't hate me**

**Oh, I think my Grammar will better from now since I have a new Beta. **

**Please welcome my new Beta :**

**TwiHardFoeever****~ I love you and thanks again for being my beta "kiss"**

**Now…on with the new chapter**

**CHAPTER 4:**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

I'm currently sitting on a plane with Felix and Demitri, I'm so bored - humans everywhere! Filty creatures, smelling their blood makes me sick. Even though I'm a vampire, I really don't like the smell of blood. Even though it tastes okay, I mainly just drink it to stay "alive" (vampire here! I'm dead).

I still remember the days I used to be afraid of flying in the sky, because of Zeus and his unreasonable hatred for me, but now, I'm completely fine with it! If I do fall, I won't even be hurt.

Though, I've got to admit, I'm nervous. Well, who wouldn't be? Even though I told myself that it's gonna be fine, I'm still afraid to face them. Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Poseidon, my mother, Chiron...those are the people I used to love, though now they are nothing but strangers.

Looking out the window, for one second, I'm wondering.

Did anyone miss me? The one who used to be called a hero?

* * *

POSEIDON P.O.V

We're sitting on our thrones, hearing Zeus talks about stuff that we don't care about.

I got so bored, I finally interrupted him. "Zeus, have you found my son yet?" My Percy, my son, where have you been? I miss you and I'm so sorry. I want to tell him that, I want to tell him how sorry I am for doubting him.

"Poseidon, I would have already told you if I found him, trust me." Zeus answered, which made me so angry.

"TRUST YOU? I trusted you! I trusted you when you said my son was the traitor! Now look what happen, he's gone. Being framed for a crime he did not commit, and it's all your fault!" I yelled, frustrated, and desperate. Percy, where are you?

"Do not blame me brother, it's your fault too; you are no different from me. You banished him too!" Zeus yelled back and I know, but I was just trusting him! I still know it's my fault too, though, and I feel so guilty.

"Enough, Zeus, Poseidon, we have guests. Before we can find your son, we need all the help we could get. Now settle down and welcome our guest," said Hera and we both shut out mouths. Why's she got so much authority?

I glanced at the door, and about a second later, it opened and three figures walked in.

They all wore cloaks with their hoods on so it covered their whole face.

I noticed a very small person walked in the front and two bigger ones walked behind him. Somehow, the one in the front seems familiar.

They walked to the middle of the room and stopped, they slowly took their hoods off and…

"PERCY!" I yelled, standing up my throne.

But he just looked at me, saying face is cold, his eyes quickly analyzing and giving out glares. I have never seen him like this before. The other Gods and Goddesses were surprised too but they quickly masked their emotions.

"Greetings, our master sent us here, I believe he informed you of what we are?" Percy said, no expression on his face.

"Well, yes, he informed me, welcome to Olympus. We asked for you because we need your help and for you to make some decisions," Zeus said, his eyes examining Percy.

"What kind of decisions do we have to make?" Percy asked. His face was still cold, like he wasn't recognizing us.

"I'll show you," said Zeus. As he raised his hand, images showed up. And it showed images of vampires attacking humans and drinking their blood.

I watched as Percy looked at the images and I heard one of the guys behind him begin a quiet conversation.

"They've already drawn too much attention."

"The others may question the Volturi's effectiveness" the other guy answered.

"Let them," Percy answered, his eyes looked colder and vicious.

"Percy, maybe we should consult this with Aro."

"No, he's got more important matters to deal with. We must decide on our own."

I watched as Percy looked at the images again.

"Either we let them do what they were created for, or we end them? Decisions, decisions," said Zeus with a cold smile and emotionless eyes.

I looked at Percy, no, we all looked at him, and we realized, the Fates were right, he has changed.

"Is there anything else?" Percy asked, waking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, there is going to be an attack soon, and we need all help we can get. Tell your master to send us some vampires to help and they will be staying at our camp - camp Half Blood so it would be more convenient for us," Zeus answered him.

I can tell he was surprised at first but he quickly got control of his emotions, I never thought he would be so good at that skill.

"If that's all, then we'll take our leave. I'll tell my master about your request," Percy said as he and his followers put their hoods on and walked out the door.

I watched as my son left. He has really… changed.

Percy, what have you become? What have we done to you?

Percy, I'm so sorry.

**So…how was it? Was it bad?**

**I hope you like it**

**PLEAEE REVIEW ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**So…here a new chapter guys ^_^**

**To Le Diablo Blanc2 : Um…ok…Actually, when I first thought of this story, I didn't have any pairing…and it remain the same till today! I would make SLASH if I have something but the thing is…I don't. And when I continue on the chapters, I decided that I would let everyone decide what the pairing is. If…well, they all want almost the same pairing,SLASH of course ^_^ I wouldn't call myself a fangirl if I was to be afraid of people who are uncomfortable with SLASH…it's just that I want everyone to decide the pairing,that's all. And for being a fangirl… I love to make SLASH even if I don't know how to**

**And the thing about I make Percy small and beautiful, it's not because I had an intention to make Slash,it's because…I like it! You see, when I like any character, I like to make them small and beautiful, especially male characters… So it's kinda a habit, you know…although, sometimes I think this habit is a little pervert =_= So…are we cool? ^_^**

**To "Lexi": Um…thank you? Well thank you for review even though you didn't like my story.**

**And thank you to all of the reviewers that have review to this story, I love you ^_^**

**Now on with the chapter**

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**PERCY P.O.V**

PERCY P.O.V

"Master, I have returned," I said as I walked into the throne room.

"Ah, Percy my dear. So, how is everything?" Master Aro asked.

"Actually, Master, not so good. Someone is breaking the rules and creating newborns, but I'm sure we'll destroy them in no time," I said. It's true that the master is very good at finding people that break the rules.

"And… what did they ask for us to do, my boy?" Master Marcus asked.

"They…" I hesitated, but then rushed. "They want us to send them some of our people, master! They said to help them on the upcoming war. And they want the ones we send to stay at their camp, it's more 'convenient'." Those gods are always so annoying.

"A war? Did they say anything about it?" Master Caius asked.

"I do not know about it master. They didn't say anything about it," I always hated it that those gods always left me in the dark, I hate it now more. In fact, we all hated it. "The 'demi-gods must take care of it themselves' they said."

"Then you - Percy, and Jane, Alec, Felix and Demitri shall go to help them," Master Aro said.

No! I don't want to go, I don't want to!

"But master! I..."

"I'm sorry Percy, I know you are not happy with this, but… it's something that must be done."

"But…"

"Now go and prepare Percy, you will be leaving soon," Master Aro said.

"Yes master," I said as I walked out of the room. I don't want to go but I don't want to disobey them either. It would disappoint them, at least I have my 'brothers' and 'sister' with me. Or rather my friends, I don't know what to call them…

* * *

"Are you sure Aro? This may not be a good idea to send him back that camp," Caius said to his brother.

Percy has suffered enough, he's like a son to them, a brother to all the members of the Volturi. He didn't want to see his son upset.

"That is something that must be done Caius, they said it must," Aro said. As much as he loves Percy, it must be done.

"We'll watch out for the boy but if we do not send him there, we won't live another day to see the darkness again, to torment anyone again," he said with a smirk. "No one will," Marcus said to comfort his brothers. It hurt him to see Percy so sad but… they wouldn't be able to love him or the other children of the Volturi anymore if Percy doesn't go.

"It will be alright," they said to each other, comforting their worries.

"Yes, yes it will" Aro said. Everything will be just fine.

"Now that I think about it we should ask for the Cullens to come," Aro said as he walked out the room with his brothers.

"Angela, contact Carlisle Cullen for me please."

* * *

**I know that it's short but… I promise the fun will start soon ^_^**

**So…I hope you like it**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

As** much as I hate to say this,but… school is staring again tomorrow =_= And so… I wouldn't be able to update as frequently as I used to. Haziz, I'll try to update once or twice a week. I'm not very sure =_= So…please don't forget my story ^_^**

**Oh, about the pairing, I spent a lot of time thinking and thinking and thinking and finally, I decided that it's gonna be Edward/Percy/Jacob. My friends suggested me this pairing a lot and I love them so… I'll try to make it work ^_^**

**And so…it's gonna be SLASH! Anyone who doesn't like it, please leave in silent ^_^**

**SO…here is chapter 6**

* * *

"Master? What is it master?" Percy asked. He ran into his master's room fast, as Aro had summoned him.

"You, Demitri, and Felix must leave now Percy, the gods just informed me that their camp is under attack… by newborns, and they said these new borns are strange, very strange my boy! I wouldn't want them to think that we won't help, so you must run to America immediately, Percy. There won't be enough time to buy a plane ticket, you must run there," Aro said.

Why now? Percy wanted to prepare himself first. It's too fast, too sudden.

"That would take at least 6 hours master, would we make it?" Percy said as he wondered, run from Italy to America? Even with a vampire pace, it would take hours.

"I don't know my boy, that's why you must hurry. Inform Felix and Demitri and then go," Aro said.

"But master, what about Jane and Alec?"

"They will join you later Percy, now go." As Percy ran out the doors, Aro finally remembered what his mistake was.

"Ah, I forgot to tell him that the Cullen's will be there! He won't like it."

* * *

EDWARD P.O.V

We were summoned by Aro to go and help these Demi-gods. Where is the Volturi? They were supposed to help, and my family and the campers just fought hundreds of new borns by ourselves.

Ah, I stood up, noticing something. As I looked over the forest, I finally saw them. The Volturi.

There are three of them. I can recognize Felix and Demitri but the little one in the front, I only know that he was the new born two years ago that came with the Volturi to kill Renesmee. With their cloaks covering there whole bodies, they walked slowly to us. After coming so late and now they are taking their time to walk? How arrogant.

They easily pass the gate, and I wonder what it would be like if Chiron still leave the protection shield on? Watching those sadist vampires fall would be the happiest day of my life.

They came to the middle of us, everyone stood up, the campers watching them with curiosity.

"Your late," I said. But they didn't said anything, they just took their hoods off.

"Percy Jackson?" I heard someone yelled and the small one looked over.

"Percy?"

"Percy!"

More people yelled as they looked at the small one. What's wrong with these people? I turned over and took a decent looked at the little one.

I can feel the world around me stop spinning. All I can see was him, Percy! He is beautiful, the most beautiful being I have ever seen. More beautiful than Rosalie, Bella, or even the twin Jane and Alec. With both the cuteness and the beauty, he's just stunning.

And then I realized what has just happened.

Oh my God, did I just...? No, I couldn't! I could not have imprinted on one of the Volturi. Not when I have Bella and Renesmee.

Oh my God.

* * *

JACOB P.O.V

I looked at the leeches, trying to hide Renesmee behind my back. I had to beg the Cullens a lot to take me with them, I wanted to protect Renesmee, I love her, she's like the little sister I never had.

Then I noticed the little one, he looks so small and fragile, then I saw his eyes. They are crimson red, they're so beautiful. I watched him, how can someone be this beautiful? Even more than Bella? More than Renesmee? I never saw someone more beautiful than him. I felt my heart stopped beating for a moment and I realized.

Holy mother of God, I imprinted on a leech, a Volturi leech! Luckily my pack isn't here or they would kill me, seriously! I imprinted on one of the leech's that tried to kill Renesmee.

No, calm yourself Jacob. You are better than this. I said to myself as I watched the Lee… no, Percy. I think that's what his name is.

"Impressive, I've never seen a group escaped an assault of this magnitude intact," he said.

"We're lucky," I heard doctor Carlisle answered.

"Ah, I doubt that."

"It's seem like we missed the fun, Felix, Demitri?" he asked his companions.

"True, we could sure use some exercise," one of the guys answered.

"If you people came sooner, about half an hour ago, you wouldn't have missed it!" I heard one of campers yell. Whoa, they are even more hot headed than me.

"Pity," Percy said with a smirk on his face.

Then I saw him looked at the last newborn we left behind. She was kinda different so…

"Ah, you missed one," he said, looking at the vampire.

"Percy, we offered her asylum in exchange for he surrender," The head of the camp, Chiron, said.

"That wasn't yours to offer," Percy answered as he looked at the girl.

"Why did you come?"

"Who sent you?"

But the girl remained silent. She shut her mouth, not answering him. But suddenly the girl felt to the ground and screamed. She wasn't screaming in agony, but something different.

I noticed Percy looking at her and I realized, he was doing this to her. His power is the same but different somehow to the leech Jane.

"Stop it Percy!" A girl with grey eyes yelled.

"Percy," Chiron said.

The girl stop screaming but she looked so afraid, finally she spoke.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell us. He said we are not allowed to know. But soon…all of you will be destroyed. They are creating vampires that once were demi-gods. They will be unstoppable."

Everything fell to a complete silence, after about 2 minutes, Percy said to his followers,

"Felix."

The big guy was about to come and kill the girl but, "Give her a chance," the always nice Esme said.

"Percy, don't do this. Give her a chance Percy!" the same grey eyes girl shouted.

"Percy, my boy," Chiron said.

But he only looked at everyone with cold eyes and said,

"The Volturi doesn't give second chances"

"Take care of it Felix, I'm tired."

The big guy came to the girl, holding her tightly.

"Stop him!" yelled the grey-eyed girl. We just stood there, knowing it couldn't be stopped and finally, her head left her body.

Things felt to a dead silent before Chiron said,

"Percy, you and your friends should go and unpack. You would be staying at your old cabin, I believe you know where it is?"

The boy nodded and walked away with his "friends".

* * *

ANNABETH P.O.V

"Chiron, was that Percy?" I asked. The cold, cruel boy in front of me a moment before was my sweet, good friend? That couldn't be right.

"I'm afraid so Annabeth, I'm afraid so," Chiron answered, he looked so sad and regretful.

We all regretted what we had done. He was so innocent, he saved us but we betrayed him.

He was so sweet before, he wouldn't have been able to killed a girl like that. He used to be so nice but now…

He's changed.

"Chiron, Percy…he's changed."

* * *

**So…was it bad? I hope it's not bad**

**It's not that bad, right?**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**SO...new chapter ^_^**

**To CrimsonDream01 :"Thank you for your wonderful review ^_^. About the questions, um... Yes, the Volturi know about Percy,cause Aro know it so that make everyone else know it too. About the other questions...I'm still thinking myself, haha...so you jst have to wait and see ^^**

**Ah, what's everyone thing I should do with Bella, I intend to kill her but then it would make me an evil person cause Renesmee would lose her mother =_= Suggestions please~**

**I know my chapters are short but...that's the best I could do so...Haziz =_=  
**

**Now, chapter 7**

* * *

**PERCY P.O.V  
**

I looked at my old cabin, the place I used to love so much. I felt safe in it, this cabin, the camp...they make me felt like I had a very large family, A family that love me for me but...I was just nothing but a tool to destroy "bad guys" for them

"Felix, Demetri, chose which ever place you feel most comfortable with and rest. We've come a long way" I said, I know they are tired, so am I, running such a long way here. It's tiring even for a Vampire

"You Ok, Percy?" Demetri asked. How thoughtful of him to care, he was always the most normal one in the family, of course beside Heidi, without her abnormally passion for fashion, she's a perfect "human"

"Yes, I'm fine Demetri" I answered

"It's hard, Isn't it? Facing them again?" Suddenly Felix asked

"If I said it's not then I would be lying Felix. But I'll live, like I always do" It's true, I survived it back then, I'll do now

"You know, I saw it back then, when Jane and Alec killed the villagers, they looked sad, desperate but... they also looked happy. Percy, or you sure you do not need to killed these "human"? "Felix asked. It's so nice to have someone comforting you even though it's a little sadist

"Felix, beside the fact that I couldn't kill them, the Gods would never allow it to happen, but even if I tried to, that make me just like those disgusting people. So...No Felix, I don't need to kill them" I wouldn't kill them, It's not like I still love them or anything, I've killed too many to count but I would let them rot with their regret. I want to watch them suffer, after all,I have all the time in the world...

"It's enough, now rest guys" I said as I sit down my old bed

* * *

**The Cullen Cabin**

"Edward, is there something bothering you?" Carlise asked as he watched his son. Edward has been walking around like a mad man with no reason

"Carlise, something bad has happened, really bad. Carlise, it's really really bad" Edward said as he looked at his farther. How could he said to Carlise that he imprinted on someone, and that someone is one of the Volturi

"Edward, calm down my son, you can tell me anything" Carlise said, putting his son down the chair and looked at him in the eyes

"Carlise…I…I imprinted on the new borns of the Volturi" Edward said,looking at his farther

It's was a dead silent 5 minutes after until…

"YOU WHAT?" Carlise screamed, even for a calm man like him, this new is too much

"Edward, I thought Bella was your destined one?"

"I thought so too Carlise, I didn't felt what you explained to me as an imprint when I'm with her but…I just thought I missed it or something"

"No Edward, you can not missed the felling when you imprinted on someone, it's impossible. Why didn't you came to me earlier? Oh Edward?"

"I just don't know Carlise, I don't know. What should I do now Carlise?"

"You have two choice Edward, first: you explain to Bella about this and said that you're sorry but you couldn't stay with her or you can keep quiet and ignore the truthful feeling of your heart and continue to stay with her. I must warn you Edward, if you choose the second choice, it will one day kill you with the felling of emptiness" Carlise said to his son, no matter what Edward chose, it will hurt… and for poor Renesmee

"I…I need to think" Edward said as he ran away

* * *

"Carlise, this is bad, Carlise" Jacob ran in the cabin screaming

"Jacob, what is it my boy?" Carlise asked, why is it so many bad things happen today?

"Oh my God Carlise ,I imprinted on a leech, a Volturi Leech" Jacob yelled

"You… could it be possible that you imprinted on the new born of the Volturi?" Carlise asked. No…it couldn't be

"Well of course, who else would you think I imprinted on. The two others guy are just disgusting. My Percy is beautiful" Jacob said, not realized that he just praised A Volturi

"Oh my God, this could not be happening" Carlise felt to his chair, two imprinted on one? How is that possible? Should he tell Jacob, maybe he should just wait, maybe…

"What happened?" Jacob asked, looking confused, and once again, he did not noticed his innocent

"Jacob, now I must asked: what is your decision?"

"Well…I"

"Jacob, you can either except it or you can ignore it. But it might kill you one day with the emptiness"

"But what will my pack think of me, would they approve it?"

"That is not in my knowledge to answer Jacob. But…no one can separate you and your mate unless you are willingly"

"I… I must think about it" Jacob yelled as he ran outside

"Oh God, this is not gonna turn out well" Carlise said as he leaned to his chair

What's going to happen now?

And the poor New born, he would be terrified to know that his mate are two big men, a wolf and a Vampire… how…ironic

* * *

**So…how was it? Not bad right?**

**I hope you like it ^_^**

**Please suggest me how to deal with Bella**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**yeah…New chapter guys :)**

**To the unknown reviewer :" I don't give a DAMN thing what you think but next time… review in a much more polite way. I am a very patient girl but I don't like people who swear like that. I admitted that sometimes you swear for fun but it doesn't mean I like it when you used it to insult someone. Didn't you learned at school that you shouldn't do it? I am only 14, don't let a 14 girl teach you how to speak. Oh wait… I'm turning 14 this March so that make me only 13! If your words cannot be better than silence then next time…don't speak! **

**And thank you to all the other reviewers. I love you so much, thank you for reviewed ^_^**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to said " I don't own anything (except for the new story line and Percy being small). Everything belongs to Rick Rordan and…who ever write Twilight ^_^"**

**Now, chapter 8**

* * *

**PERCY p.o.v**

I'm sitting in the lake with Demitri and Felix. It's has been so long since I last saw this lake. I admitted that I miss it. It's always calm me down in the worst moment, and I like the creatures underneath it too! They are so much fun

"When do you think Alec and Jane would come?" Demitri asked, he has been expecting Alec since the first day we arrived at this place. Like all the members of the Volturi usually said, Demitri and Alec have a "thing" for each other

"I do not know Demitri, but soon I think" I answered, it's been 3 days already. I kinda miss Jane an of course…Alec

"Have you noticed the weird look that that Edward and the mutt looked at you lately, Percy?" Felix suddenly asked.

Of course I do, I mean…they looked at me all the time. It's just so…annoying

"Yes I do Felix, yes I do" I answered

"So…what's you gonna do Percy?"

"Nothing, I don't have time to play with those idiot. Just leave them!"

"Yeah but it's kinda scary you know"

"You, Felix, afraid of them?" I asked. That's funny,I never thought

"Haha Percy, good joke. No! The one I am worried about is you, Percy! Sometimes I thought they looked at you with "hungry eyes"

"Ha…you think to much then" Hungry eyes? No I don't think so

" I guest so. Ha ha"

"It's time you step out of the water Perc, you have stayed in there for too long. You might get sick" Demiti yelled, I have never thought…he would be so stupid!

"Fine, fine" I said as I walked out of the water. Did he forgot that vampires cannot get sick?

* * *

"Hey, where are you going lec… Percy" Jacob asked the little figure that only reached his stomach

The lec…Percy, looked at him like he was some kind of monster

"Where I am going does not concern you, mutt!" He sneered at Jacob

And Jacob smile at the answered. 'Oh my, he's so cute' Jacob thought as he watched the "boy"

"Now move, mutt!" Percy said, and tried to walked pass the mutt but…

"Hey, slow down. How about we…talk" Jacob said, desperately to find something to say

"GO AWAY" Percy yelled as he tried his power on the mutt and… it's didn't work

Jacob…still standing firmly in front of him start smiling

"You…that's impossible" Percy eyes widened with shock. No, no one can ever escaped from his power before. NO!

"Ha…so the power's useless now, Eh? How does it feel to not be able to used your power, SHORTY" Jacob teased the little one. It's just so fun

"GET OUT OF MY WAY" Percy yelled as he ran to another direction. The stupid, arrogant, stupid Mutt! He's gonna kill him someday

"Ha ha" Jacob laughed as he watched his mate ran away. He's just so cute. Jacob decied he would have Percy in his arms soon enough. No matter what it takes, Percy is his mate and nothing can change that fact. Not his pack and not the Volturi. And no one can take his little mate away from him

And he can't used his power on Jacob, maybe luck is on his side today. It would make things easier

Jacob walked away not knowing that in the future, he might have to "share" his Percy with someone else

* * *

**It's not long, I know but… I tried**

**Please anyone tell me what they want to do with Bella**

**1. Kill her**

**2. Make her evil then kill her**

**3. Whatever**

**4. She live and leave in peace**

**So**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter guys ^_^**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, I love you all**

**To Torchwood96: Thanks for your amazing review, I don't think I myself is an amazing writer but thank you for your compliment ^_^ . You are a funny person, aren't ya? Haha, well kindness is a needed thing in this world but of course sometimes, it is rather unimportant ^_^ I don't think I am a evil person either but it just that I HATE BELLA =_= , I hate her with to the bottom of my heart and I am proud to say that I want to destroy her both mentally and psychologically, Muhahahaha… ^_^**

**Now…on with the chapter**

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

** EDWARD P.O.V**

"Edward, what's wrong, Edward!?" Bella asked me.

I know I have been acting strange lately but I just want her to stop asking, it's just… annoying.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Renesmee asked. I think my daughter must have noticed it too.

"I'm fine baby, nothing wrong at all. Now, let's get you to bed," I said as I picked her up on my arms and we walked away, completely forgetting about Bella.

It's true that I love Percy, I want to hold him in my arms, holding his small body, kiss his small lips...

But… what about Renesmee and Bella? How can I tell them? How can I tell Bella that she's not my soulmate, she's not meant for me?

"Daddy, what's the problem? Are you sick daddy?" Renesmee suddenly asked, pulled me out of my thoughts.

"No baby, I'm fine. Can I ask you something?"

"Okay daddy, you can ask me anything."

"Um… how would you feel if your mommy is a boy, like daddy?"

"A boy? But daddy, mommy is a girl!"

"I know that baby. But what if? What if your mommy was a boy?"

"Hehe," she giggled, "I think it would be funny daddy, calling a boy mommy. It would be really fun."

I couldn't help but feel relived at her answer. Really, really relieved.

"So Renesmee, what would you do if you liked somebody but you couldn't be with them?" I asked, felling a little pathetic to asked a 9 year old girl opinions in love, even if she was very mature.

"Why can't you be with the one you love daddy? That's just sad!"

"Well, maybe you have responsibility, family... love alone is not enough baby," I answered. It's true that love alone is not enough.

And my family, how can they accept one of the Volturi to be my mate? Well except Esme of course, she will probably accept anything if it's involve my happiness.

"Um… I'd still be with the one I love if it was me daddy. And my family will understand too if they truly care about me, about my happiness. You would not stop if it was me right daddy? 'Cause you love me, right daddy? Anyway, I'll probably die without my love so even if I have reponsobity it's doesn't really matter, right daddy?"

"Responsibility, Renesmee," I said. I can't help to think about what she said. Is it really true? That I can be with my mate? No worries about anything...

"I guess you are right Renesmee, now off to bed you go," I said as I tucked her to her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, daddy."

"Goodnight baby, sweet dreams."

* * *

I'm walking down the hallway when suddenly Bella came out of nowhere.

"Edward, what is it Edward? Tell me."

"Nothing Bella, nothing at all," I answered getting tired of her questions.

"No! You will tell me now Edward. I'm worried about you."

"It's late Bella. You should go to sleep."

"Edward, I don't sleep, we don't sleep! I am no longer the weak human girl years ago that need your protection, Edward! I am a vampire and I am your wife now! I want to share your problems with you! Please, tell me!"

"I… no Bella, I can't…" I really can't. How can I tell her that I love someone else?

"Edward, please. You can tell me anything!"

"I… I IMPRINTED ON SOMEONE!"

Finally… I said it.

* * *

**So…kinda like cliffhanger right? Don't know if it is though**

**Um…I need everyone help to go to a conclusion about Bella. Please review so I can know what you want and I can come to a result**

**1. Kill Bella**

**2. Whatever**

**3. Turn her evil**

**4. Leave in peace**

**So**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone ^_^! I just want to say Thank you for your reviews and opinions. It help, a lot ^_^**

**So... mostly everyone want Bella to leave in peace. I'm fine with that ( well, not sure how to make Evil Bella) but trust me, things are not going to be easy for her to just walk off and leave ^_^**

**Oh, and about the Vampires don't imprint thing. I honestly don't know. I mean I have read many stories that Vampires do imprint on people so… not sure how to think but… oh well, it's fanfiction, anything can happen, right? ^_^**

**Now on with the chapter**

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

**Edward P.O.V**

"WHAT?" Bella yelled, right into my ears and somehow, it hurts.

"Bella, I swear, I really don't know how and why it happened. I'm honest."

"Edward! How could you betray us like that? How could you betrayed ME? And Renesmee, what about her?" She yelled, and, it pained my to see, if she could cry if she would.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so sorry, it's just happened," I said, desperately to explain it to her.

"It just happened? No Edward, how can it 'just happen'? You never loved me, did you? You never loved me!" she yelled.

"NO! Please don't doubt my love for you, it's not fake and it never was. But I can not control when or who I imprint on. Please, believe me!" I don't want her to doubt the love I gave for her and my daughter, it is true but the fact is that she is not my mate anymore.

She stayed silent for a few minutes, looking really angry and... sad. It killed to see her like it. Then, I saw a fire in her eyes.

"Who is it?" she suddenly asked.

"Who is what Bella?"

"Who. Is. It. Who is it that you imprinted on?" she yelled again but was cut off by Esme.

"Bella, Edward, what are you two doing? Stop shouting or you will wake up Renesmee." Esme said, being the nice mother as she always is.

Bella took a few breaths and then she looked me in the eyes.

"This is not over Edward. I will prove to you that you love me and no one else." Then she left.

I wanted to tell her that it's not possible to stop loving my mate but she already left.

"Edward, bro, what's the matter?" Emment asked, him and Rosalie showing up.

"Nothing," I answered, I don't want them to know yet.

"Edward, calm down," Jasper said, I guess he can feel my emotions, I hate that power of his sometimes.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Great, Alice came. Why don't we have a house meeting already?

"Edward, does she know?" Carlise showed up too. How nice.

"Know what Carlise?" Esme asked.

"How about we all sit down first and then Edward can tell us everything thing," Carlisle suggested and everyone followed.

"Ok, speak bro."

"Um… ah…" I just couldn't say it, what if they were be disappointed in me? I just couldn't take it.

"It's okay Edward, you can tell them," Carlise said and I nodded. Slowly, I spoke,

"Um… I imprinted on someone else." Whoa, it was much easier than I thought to say it out loud.

Well, it was a dead silent 5 minutes later until…

"Ohhahaha, okay, so it's some kind of your sick joke again! Haha, I don't get it!" Emment started laughing like a lunatic

"No Emment, it is not some kind of my 'sick joke'. I am dead serious."

"Oh? Oh! Okay bro… Um…no comment," Emment said.

"Dear, who is it? Is it a camper?" Esme asked, looking as if she is not that surprised.

"He is one of the… Volturi," I whispered the last part.

"Oh, so it's a 'he', that's surprising!" Alice said, I think she missed the whole 'Volturi' part.

"The new one right? Yeah, kinda not that surprising!" Emment said, and again, I think they all missed the Volturi part.

"Why is me imprinting on a semi-new born not surprising to you?" I asked.

"He's a beauty dude and besides, everyone know that you and Bella were going to break up sooner or later."

"EMMET!" Rosalie yelled at him. I felt like someone just punched me in the gut.

"Why would everyone think that?" I asked, looking at each of them, waiting for an answer.

"Well dear, we can see it! You and her have been gradually growing distant between each other and it grew bigger every single day," Esme said, looking a little sorry.

"But… I don't feel like that," I weakly protested.

"Just think about it Edward," Alice said, taking my hand into hers.

"But… you guys don't feel anything weird, like I imprinted on a Volturi? And what about Renesmee?" I asked, surely they must feel something!

"Well, it is weird but... there is nothing that we-or you-can do to change your mate, we just have to put up with him. And we will try to explain to Renesmee later," Jasper said and for the first time since I imprinted on Percy, I felt happy and relived.

They all nodded in agreement then Esme asked,

"What are you going to do Edward?"

"I don't know."

"Go get him Edward, I want a new friend!" Alice said, again jumping up and down.

"Yeah, go get him now Edward," Rosalie smirked.

"Um… I hate to break it to you guys, but it's 3 a.m in the morning," I said, looking at them. Why are they so exciting about this?

"Okay, tomorrow then," Emment said as he and the others walked back to the their rooms.

I walked back to my own room as well, hoping for morning to come early and hoping for it not to become a disaster.

* * *

PERCY P.O.V

"Percy, what are you doing?" Felix asked.

"As you can see Felix, I'm sight seeing," I answered.

"Okay? I just wanted to tell you that Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec, and Jane are coming tomorrow."

"All at once?" I asked.

"All at once," he repeated.

"This is getting interesting." I smirked, now… let the fun begin!

* * *

**So... How is it?**

**Is it bad**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, it's women day today so…HAPPY WOMEN DAY ^_^**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I just love you so must**

**Now,on with the story**

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

**PERCY P.O.V**

I'm playing with the fish in the lake, waiting for Felix and Demitri. Gods know where they are! Since the... 'accident' with the Mutt last time, I felt somehow... afraid? I'm afraid that my power will be useless on everything. What if they hate me? What if they think I'm useless and throw me away? I know that the Volturi love me very much but I'm just… afraid! They are very important to me, I love them and I would do anything for them, even if it cost me my life! They are my family, I can not afford to lose them… not like I lost the camp... not that I care any longer. So, lost in my thoughts, I failed to notice a tall, muscular figure that appeared behind me, wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

"Percy." The voice called my name and startled me, I turned around to find him. Poseidon… God of the sea.

"Ah, hello 'father'. Or should I even call you that?" I smirked looking at the sea God in front off me, he used to looked so high and mighty; now he looks nothing more than a lost puppy! Well, that's not entirely true; my 'father' here is too big to be a puppy.

"Percy, I- I miss you son! I miss you so much! Your mother misses you too Percy!" Poseidon said. I find that very funny! Miss me? I don't understand why they would feel that, especially after throwing me away. Now they want to beg for forgiveness and say that they miss me? How ridiculous.

"Ah, somehow I doubt that," I answered.

"No Percy, please forgive me, forgive us! Your mother and I were wrong and we regret that day, every day! We did not want to hurt you Percy, we were just stressed," he said, looking as if he was going to kneel down and beg.

"But you did hurt me Poseidon, and so did she! Like I said before… The Volturi doesn't give second chances!" I laughed, angry inside, and started walking past him. I can feels his depression behind me, radiating off him like a stench, and for a moment there, I thought I felt a pain in my chest.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Percy!" he said.

I turned around and looked at him.

"Father, I have already gave you too many chances," I said and then I walked away.

* * *

"Hello P-percy," Edward said as he spotted the small figure hiding behind the trees.

"Cullen," the new-born nodded. And, of course, sneered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to find a topic of conversation.

"What I do or where I go does not concern you Cullen! Then, I could ask you the same thing," he sneered again. Edward wanted to protest that he is his mate and it does concern him but he chose to keep silent.

"I just wanted to know," Edward mumbled. The boy looked at him like he just felt from the sky.

"Well, knowing too much might kill you someday Cullen," Percy said snarkily.

"I- I think you look sad. Um... do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked, but the small one just glared at him, not answering.

"I guess that a no then," Edward mumbled and the new-born didn't answer.

They stood there, not saying a word to each other but not exactly being angry, either.

"Why are you here, Cullen?" Percy suddenly asked.

"Edward," the taller boy replied.

"What?"

"Call me Edward, I know you really don't hate us, just because we are vegetarians and because you live with them, doesn't mean you have to find the Cullen house rather annoying! Am I right?" Edward asked, looking down at the tiny boy in front of him. The boy didn't answer, he just looked away.

"I don't even understand why you guys don't like vegetarians so much?! What did we ever do to you?" Edward wondered as he looked at the now thoughtful boy.

"It's because you kill animals," the little one mumbled to himself; Edward caught it.

"What?"

"It's because you kill animals Cullen! Those animals are innocent little creatures and you kill them, use them as your food." Percy looked at Edward in the eyes and almost yelled.

"And somehow human are a better eating choice than animals?" Edward rolled his eyes at the answer.

"Yes Cullen! Humans are disgusting, stupid, arrogant, selfish and dark creatures! I despise them," Percy answered almost yelling.

"You were a human once Percy. Surely you must-"

"Exactly Cullen, I hate humans! I find the thought that I was from the same species with them to be depressing," Percy answered, looking at Edward right in the eyes.

Edward looked at the tiny, beautiful figure in front of him and he saw the pain but determined look from those beautiful eyes. Maybe he and his family were wrong about the Volturi, maybe they weren't so bad! He guessed that they just like animals so that's why they vegetarians so much.

And then, Edward kneeled down and picked up the small boy into his arms and gave him a big hug. After a moment, the boy start struggling hard.

"Let me go Cullen, let me go or I'll make you pay." The little one in Edward's arms kicked and hit but couldn't make Edward let go of him.

"I'm sorry Percy; no matter what happened, please just try and forget it! Live your new life as peaceful as you can," Edward said as he stroked the boy's hair, trying to comfort him.

The boy stopped struggling and they stayed that way for about five minutes.

"I have to go Percy! Great talking with you!" Edward said as he ran away.

Before he left he heard a sentence that he thought he might never hear from a Volturi.

"Thank you, Edward Cullen."

* * *

"Aro, did you see that? That boy just touched our Percy," Caius asked his brother from behind the trees they were hidden in.

"Yes Caius, I saw that quite clearly. It seems like Percy has found himself a mate," Aro said as he looked at his poor, little, and confusing Percy.

"That's a Cullen, Aro," Marcus said calmly but his eyes said otherwise.

"Don't worry brother, Edward is a fine young man! He will take care of Percy!" Aro answered, smiling at his brothers.

"Perhaps you have forgotten Aro, but that boy is also married!" Caius glared at his brother.

"Ah… was married Caius! The moment he imprinted on our Percy, he is no longer married to any women," Aro said.

"But we can not let that boy have Percy that easy!" Marcus protested.

"Well of course brother, of course!" Aro said as he smiled an evil smile.

"Master? What are you three doing hiding in here?"

"Ah, Jane dear. We were just sight-seeing; right, brothers? Now let's go greet your brothers. Shall we?" Aro said as he and the others walked away.

* * *

**So…how is it?**

**I always thought there might be some reason for the Volturi to hate the Cullen and…that is what I think**

**I hope you like it. There will be some Jacob/Percy moment later ^_^**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, It's me again ^^ I'm sorry, I didn't update but I was busy with tests and birthday party... Again, I'm sorry =_=  
**

**Um... about the vampire don't imprint things, I honestly don't know but... this is the last time I'm gonna say this! In my story, vampires can, is that ok? Please, this is fanfiction, anything can happen ^_^**

**So here is the new chapter...hihi**

**Like everyone else on this site, I own nothing =_= Sad...but true**

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

**PERCY P.O.V**

I walked back to the cabin after that Cullen left, I've got to admitted, I can't think about anything and I can't see anything straight! I would have blush if I am able to. That... Edward caught me off guard

"Master?" I looked up just to see my Big Three standing in the front way, smiling like three lunatics. What make them this happy anyway?

"Percy dear, how is everything?" Master Aro said, gave me a big hug

"Percy, Have there been any "being" disturbing you lately"? Master Caius asked as he pulled me into his arms and seem like he want to tear my clothes of to check my body

"Um... no master Caius, I don't recall being disturb by any "being"" I answered, struggling to escape from master Caius arms

"My boy, no need to lie to us. We are family" Mater Marcus said and for the first time, I have no idea what they wanted

"I'm...I'm not lying. You three are acting strange today. Did something happened?" I asked, looking at them for an answered

"Of course not my dear boy, of course not. We are just simply...worry. Yes, that's right, we are just worry" Master Aro replied. And...For once, I think they are terrible liars

"But..."

"No 'but' love, now let get inside. I think you would like to see Jane, am I correct?"

I walked in the cabin with them and I saw... my whole ex-cabin is a complete mess! Jane was throwing everything she can take into her brother. Felix and Demitri were like lunatic chasing each other. I know that we are not as sadist and cold like people use to said. But...this can ruin our reputation

"Guys, get a hold of yourself" I yelled, and luckily...they all stopped

"Percy, oh how I miss you" Alec said as he ran to me and hugged me like I'm his teddy bear. It's kinda cute though, cuz Alec is only 13 years old and whenever I stayed with him for too long, I just want to cuddle him up. But of course It would be hard cuz I'm not that taller than him

"Percy" Jane said and hugged me after Alec let my go. I hug her back, she was always the silent type but guess that why we became friends

"I miss you Jane" I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek

"I miss you too" She answered, giving me a kiss back

"Oke guys, clean the cabin would you? Me and Jane have some place to discover" I said as I looked at Alec, Felix and Demitri

"WHAT? Jane made a mess too Percy!" Alec yelled and I smiled at him

"Ah but Alec, Jane is my best friend"

"That's no fair" Felix shouted but I just smiled

"Master, me and Jane are taking our leave"

"Ah yes, go ahead my dears"

* * *

**PERCY P.O.V  
**

"That's my favorite lake, Jane. Doesn't it look beautiful?"

"Yes, beautiful indeed" She answered, a little smile on her lips

"How does it feel, facing these people?"

"The campers? Well not as bad as I thought it would be though! Surprisingly easy" I answered, Jane and Alec had a terrible past, being burnt a live by your own parents, not many can be as strong as they are now! I always afraid Jane might saw something that make her remember her past

"Good Percy, no need to go on the same road that I and Alec chose many years ago" She said, there was a hint of sadness in her voice

"What are you talking about Jane?" I asked. What does she mean?

"No need to slaughter innocent people Percy. Now that I think about it. Maybe me and Alec were wrong to killed all the villagers"

"No Jane! They deserved it! They deserved what they got! They burnt you alive when you are just 13, remember that! I don't care if they are in the past and people usually scared of strange things but... burning a 13 years old, that's just cruel! And no Jane, none of them were innocent, even children stood there and laughed at your death, they are not innocent, remember that!" I said, how could she think like that? Those people deserved to be burn forever in the fire of Hell

She looked at me with doubted eyes but then she laughed

"Thank you, Percy! I've always been the bad guy, now you are making me like I'm good"

"Ha, well we are always the bad guys to other people, but even if you guys are the meanest people in the whole wide world, I'll still love you" I said and we both smiled, this family I am having right now is special, no one will understand them like I do, cuz no one will ever try. After all, we are the "bad guys"

"Percy, Is that the new born Bella?" Suddenly Jane asked, pulled me out of my thoughts

The new born Bella was running toward us in a quite fast pace and she looked...upset. Not that I care anyway

"Maybe we should go in an..." Before I could finished my sentence, I heard Bella disgusting voice

"Jane" she sneered

"What have we got here? The human girl, Bella" I sneered back, I know these two got some kind of grudge toward each other, maybe not a very good idea to let them meet

"I AM NOT A HUMAN ANYMORE" She suddenly yelled

"Why is it that everyone treated me like I'm still human, like I'm so weak and don't understand anything..." She started mumbling about something but I really don't care

"Get back to your own coven and go bother other people, Cullen" Jane sneered

"You bitch, don't think you can talk that way with me, your power can't do a single harm to me and you stood there, acting so high and mighty" Bella started yelling at Jane and when she called Jane a "b****" we both lost it

"YOU" Jane screamed, trying to use her power on the new Cullen but we all know that it wouldn't work. Bella got that proud face and that smirk made my blood boiled (well, If I had any blood), so I did the thing that I thought I wouldn't do...I used my power on her at the same time that Jane did

And...she kneeled down and started screaming in agony. Succeed! Me and Jane high five and I know, Jane hasn't felt this good when she tortured someone and surprisingly I felt good too. But the fun must come to an end cuz we couldn't kill her right now, not yet!

"Remember Cullen, you are nothing! You think you are so good and powerful with that shield power of your? Well, you think wrong Cullen! Next time, if you insult my sister or any one in my family again, I promise you...there are things that are much worse than death it self! And slowly, I'm gonna make you fell it! So watch your pitiful mouth from now on and STAY. AWAY. FROM. US!" I said, with a smile on both my and Jane lips, we walked away

THAT WAS FUN!

* * *

**It's not long, I know but... I really did tried  
**

**I promised you guys a Jacob and Percy moment but I wanted to have a Jane - Percy moment first ^_^**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I really am sorry _. I was busy with tests...really busy**

**Anyway, thank you for reviewing and waiting. Love you all! **

**Now, on with the chapter**

** CHAPTER 13**

* * *

**Third-person POC**

Percy was playing in the water with the fish. He liked them, they were cute and funny creatures. Things have been funnier since the incident with the new born Bella, everyone is happy to know that if he and Jane work together, they can do lots of great stuff!

"Hey there, shorty." Suddenly a voice spoke behind him. Percy turned around to see the mutt-Jacob.

"It seems that we meet again, mutt." Percy sneered.

"That's right shorty, how nice to see you."

"Ah, well then, you saw me, now leave." Percy said, continuing to play with his fish.

But Jacob didn't leave, instead he went in the water and sat next to his mate.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Playing." Percy answered.

"Playing what?"

"Playing with fish."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you playing with them?"

"I like them."

"Why?"

"Enlighten me again, why are you here, mutt?" Percy sneered, he was getting tired of those questions, although he didn't understand why he bothered to answer them in the first place.

"I wanna talk." Jacob answered.

"As I last record, we are not friends, mutt!"

"We are now!"

"No we are not."

"Yes we are."

"Who gave you that stupid idea, mutt?"

"You did! When I sat down beside you, you didn't go away or tried to kill me, did you? So we're friends now, not to mention we're sitting and talking together." Jacob said.

That made Percy think, Why hasn't he gone away yet? This mutt is sitting next to him and it's not only that he didn't go away but... he's also felt... fun. How strange.

"So? I'm right, right?" Jacob asked after 2 minutes of silence

"Shut up, mutt."

"Call me Jacob."

"Give me one reason why I should do that, mutt?"

"Ok, let's make a deal, I'll stop calling you Shorty, if you call me Jacob. Deal?" Jacob asked the small one, that was looking at him with big, doubting and cute eyes.

"Fine, Jacob." Percy sneered. He's already short, no need for anyone to mention it again.

"Why do you hate us?" Jacob asked, that is the question that he's been wondering about this whole time.

"Well...um...We really don't but... It's a long story." Percy answered, everyone in the Volturi was devastated because of it, because of 'him', the one that went away.

"Really?"

"Yes, we don't hate you but... it's hard to explain." Percy answered, again he wondered why he was bothering to do this.

"Great, then we can be real friends! Hey, from now on let's be real friends, ok?" Jacob asked, as he put one of his hands out.

Percy looked at the... Jacob, friends? No one ever wanted to be friends with them before? (Do you mean the Volturi with them?) Could he trust this... wolf? Maybe he should just take the risk.

"Fine, let's be friends." Percy said, as he extend his hand to shake the big hand of his new... friend.

"Yay!" Jacob yelled, as he picked Percy up from the water and kissed him on the forehead.

"I have to go now though, bye Percy." Jacob said, as he ran out of the water.

"Bye... Jacob." Before he ran away, Jacob thought that this day is the happiest day of his life.

* * *

"Oh my God, I have to tell Aro!" Caius yelled, as he watched the mutt kissing his son.

"No need to brother, I saw that! I saw all of it." Aro said.

"Is that what I think it is brother?" Caius asked.

"Unfortunately brother, it is. It seems that our baby boy has two mates."

"Now, we must head back to inform this to Marcus, come brother." 

* * *

"Percy" Percy was still playing in the water when he heard a familiar yet distant voice."Human" Percy said to the one who used to be his friend- Annabeth.

"Percy, I need to talk to you." Annabeth said as she pulled him out of the water.

"Tell me human, what is so important that you wish to waste my time?"

"Percy, come back to us, we can still be friends, you shouldn't stay with them Percy. They are monsters! They have tainted you, but we can still fix this" Annabeth said, as she looked at the boy who is now shorter than her.

"Hahaha, monster? If you have forgotten human, but you people were the ones who threw me out, after everything I did for you! The only monsters here are you! Now, if you don't want to go to Hell yet then Shut. Your. Mouth." Percy laughed at the ridiculous girl in front of him.

"So you would rather go killing innocent people, PERCY?" Annabeth yelled.

"Haha, people die, dying sooner or later is just the same! I will kill anyone or anything that threatens the safety of my family. I hate humans, remember that -Daughter of Athena."

"PERCY, PERCY!" Annabeth shouted for her friend as he walked away.

"Remember human, the Volturi doesn't give second chances."

* * *

**So..How is it?**

**Hope that it's good ^_^**

**PLEASE REVIEW^_^**


End file.
